


The Second Soldier

by FadedScream



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angry Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, Metal Arms - Freeform, Night Terrors, PTSD, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Sarcasm, Super Soldier, Whos Thanos, screw Infinity War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedScream/pseuds/FadedScream
Summary: The Winter Soldier and the five other Hydra agents that were given the Super Soldier Serum aren't the only ones. During the war, HYDRA captured ten-year-old Katanya Sommer from her village and raised her to be a weapon as soon as it was safe to remove her memories.Aside from the mental trauma, she was torn apart and put back together because of the engineer's curiosity.She spent seventy years as HYDRA's doll, and as the Winter Soldier's partner. Seventy years until she was found in a cryostasis chamber two months after the disaster at S.H.I.E.L.D.And now she is caught up in the Avengers'  drama.





	The Second Soldier

Something held my arms down. It was dark, dark enough that I couldn't see. Panic surged through me.  
"Anya! Calm down!"  
The familiar voice stilled me, and I tried to steady my racing heart.  
"Steve?" He had me pulled to his chest so that he could pin my arms to my sides. His chin rested on the top of my head, his hold relaxed.  
"I thought the nightmares had stopped being as frequent."  
"So did I." I was shaking.  
The phone on the bedside table buzzed, and I saw the name "One-Armed Idiot" flash. Lurching towards the device, I turned it off. Steve laughed. "Got someone on the side we don't know about?" he teased.  
Snorting, I got up, rubbing my eyes. Steve would have a heart attack if he knew. Then he'd kill me. "Coffee." I stumbled for a few steps, then pushed the door open. The phone in my hand buzzed again.  
One-Armed Idiot: Are you up?  
One-Armed Idiot: When will you be able to come?  
Grinning, I texted back saying that I was planning on heading over in a few days, and teased if he was getting lonely. Thank god for the tech that Tony made to make sure that my phone responds to metal. Within a few seconds of the text sending, I got a response. He joked that he just wanted food that tasted good.  
When I reached the kitchen, Tony was already up and making a pot of coffee. He looked fatigued. Metal tapped against the hard floor as I made my way over to him, and he reached for a second mug. Steve came up behind me, and I reached for the mug which Tony had filled. "I am going to be gone for a bit."  
Tony sighed. "You are still looking for him?"  
Shrugging a shoulder, I raised the mug to my lips. "Bucky had almost thirty years before HYDRA that he had to sort through. I only had ten and I still struggle separating memories."  
"Why don't I go with?" Steve suggested.  
Freezing, I shook my head. "No offense, but the last time you saw each other, he was trying to kill you, right now, I am more familiar."  
He nodded.  
Footsteps came from one of the hallways, and Sam rounded the corner. "Yo, Cap. We got an alert on Rumlow."  
Steve's face went stoic, and he followed the other man without a word.  
"What is it with people on this team going after ex-HYDRA?" Tony asked.  
"Brock deserves to be fed to the wolves," I muttered. "That man liked to treat me like a pretty puppe that he could play with."  
"Puppy?"  
"Doll."  
"Ah. Well, since the others are going after the man you hate so much, I want to test some things I've been working on."  
Nodding, I followed as he led me to the basement, where his workshop was. The clutter made it hard to see what things were, but there were several Iron Man skulls scattered in the piles and things that looked suspiciously like the arc reactor.  
"There's this glove that I've been playing with. It's completely see-through, but generates heat and has a custom fingerprint so you can use technology without it having to be custom designed by me."  
And so that was how our day went. I was testing out his new toys and fetching food and coffee, and he was throwing a new thing at me every few minutes. Every so often, I'd get a text and have to act like I wasn't texting the person Steve, Natasha, and Sam were trying to find when not going after HYDRA. At one point, I was able to escape from Tony for a little while.  
Dialing the number of the phone I gave him, I waiting patiently for him to answer.  
"You just couldn't wait to hear my voice, could you?"  
"Steve left to go find Rumlow, and I got bored of testing Stark's toys." Wrinkling my nose, I closed my bedroom door and flopped down on my bed. "He just likes the fact that if it hurts, I can be ready to try something new in a few minutes."  
"You poor thing."  
"Don't tease."  
He went silent for a moment before speaking again. "Has Steve mentioned anything about Stark's parents yet?" He always asked this question, always worrying if Steve would think of him differently of him. If Steve would hate him for killing his old friend, their old friend.  
"Bucky..." Closing my eyes, I rested my head on my hand, propped up by my elbow. "He hasn't said anything. If he knows, he isn't telling me. Your best friend continues to search for the man that stayed by his side through everything."  
"I'm not sure I'm the man he remembers." His voice cracked.  
"No, you aren't. You are better. HYDRA wasn't able to break your heart, or your mind, or your soul. Yes, they tore us down, but we were able to move on. So get your head out of your arse and man up, Barnes."  
There was a second of silence, and then he burst out laughing. "God, I love you."  
I snorted. "I would be very upset if you didn't and just strung me along like a toy."  
"I miss you. Miss waking up beside you. Miss having to deal with your sarcasm."  
"You flatter me, Mr. Barnes," I teased.  
"No, I don't."  
"You don't. Isn't it like really late for you?" Mentally calculating the time difference, I realized that we'd been talking very frequently today and there hadn't been a large gap.  
"No, it's ten. In the morning."  
"You stayed up all night, didn't you?"  
"I got an hour."  
Sighing, I shook my head. "Go to sleep. I'll go to sleep, you need to sleep."  
This was normal. A normal subject between the two of us. He was afraid to go to sleep. He didn't want to. To Bucky, sleep meant the horrors that we went through, that we were forced to cause all those were able to surface. While we were conscious, it meant that we could force the memories back, but as soon as sleep came, it all came rushing back. The sounds of people begging for the lives of their loved ones to be spared, the blood that came after the trigger was pulled, and the pain when we failed to complete a mission on the first try.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too, Bucky," I said, smiling. "Now go to sleep."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
I hung up and plugged in my phone, setting it on the nightstand. After a shower and changing into shorts and a tank top, I laid down under the thick, airy comforter and pulled a pillow to my chest. Closing my eyes, I hoped for just one night of peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was to set the stage for their relationship and to show how they interact before the Civil War drama.


End file.
